


We’re All In This Together

by Space_Daemon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A. Ham: overachiever, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Hercules ‘What a guy!’ Mulligan, High School AU, Humor, Lafayette is a French exchange student living with Herc, Lafayette the harried mother hen, MemeBoi Laurens, also maria and burr aren’t antagonists, angie is a senior, featuring:, hence TJ and JM’s absences, i cant do angst or any conflict really, jorge washingmachine is a US History TA, pegs is a sophomore, the boys are such Lads, the hamilgang are juniors, the schuylers are goddesses and will be treated as such
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Daemon/pseuds/Space_Daemon
Summary: Alex Hamilton and friends attend Founding Fathers High School in the year of our Lord 2019. This is going to be a) hilarious, b) very, very fun, and c) just a little educational. Get ready for Spirit Week shenanigans, teen antics, a lot of coffee, and a probably gratuitous amount of public competitions between teenagers (and occasionally adults).(Tags will be added as necessary.)





	We’re All In This Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton receives his English grade. He does not take it well.   
> From one overachiever to another, I know Ham’s pain. This chapter’s a lil short and such, but hopefully y’all enjoy it.

Alexander Hamilton sat in the cafeteria, groaning into the table his forehead was pressed against. Lafayette, paper bag containing his lunch in hand, sat down opposite him.

“What is wrong, _mon ami_? You seem to be in some distress.” Hamilton groaned slightly louder, and held up his English Lit paper. The red marking in the top corner read,

‘ **96**.’

“ _Mon_   _Dieu_.”

“ _96_ , Laf! I might as well just start selling my body on a street corner. And I can forget about Princeton, if I’ve started to decline. I need a tutor or something.” Lafayette rolled his eyes and stroked Hamilton’s head.

“ _Mon petit chou_ , there is no need to worry about that. 96 is a very good score.”

“It would be for you - English is your second language.” Hamilton lifted his head up cautiously, and slyly asked, “What did you get?” Lafayette gave him a pitying look.

“Oh, my dear Hamilton. You know English Lit is _mon_ ‘jam’. I get straight 98s, son,” he answered softly, but with swagger. Lafayette opened his lunch bag and pulled off a piece of his Brie pastry, feeding it to his friend. He began to work Hamilton’s hair into a braid. “Where is John? It is usually his job to comfort you when you get this way.”

“He’s got a phone call. One of his European friends wanted to talk to him.”

“Drat. Well, what would John say if he _were_ here?”

“Probably something like, ‘if grades were cents, you could take mine from yours and still afford to buy gum’.” Alex’s Southern accent was painfully bad.

“And does that help you?” Lafayette asked, combing Hamilton’s hair out with his fingers and restarting with complicated a triple French braid.

“ _No_!” Hamilton cried despairingly, using what he called a ‘franken-straw’ to sip his coffee without lifting his head from the table.

“ _Oh pour l’amour de_ \- Laurens!”

“What?”

Hamilton managed to lift his head up a couple of inches as John Laurens arrived, hurling himself dramatically onto their lunch table.

“Hey, y’all. Mattie says to say hi, but it’s like 7pm there and they have curfew, so she had to go.” His friend Martha went to a private school in Geneva that Laurens had attended until he was a sophomore. “What’s up?”

“This,” Hamilton sobbed. “Look!” He held the paper out. Lafayette and Laurens shared a glance and rolled their eyes in unison. Laurensrolled onto the bench, giving Hamilton a sympathetic look.

“Hey man, a 96 is just 69 upside down!” He frowned. “Or reversed! Whatever. So, y’know, it could be worse,” he beamed. Hamilton sighed, trying to avoid eye contact with his paper.

“Yeah, I guess. What did you get?”

“Which essay was that?” Laurens’ schooling abroad had led him to have a very interesting cross-contamination of Southern, English, Swiss, and New York dialects. The day that they found out that he called homework ‘prep’ had been a good one for all.

“The Great Gatsby paper.”

“Oh.” He ran a hand through his hair, leaving it messier than before. “Um, I’m not sure. Which Great Gatsby? The one on symbolism or history? For history I think it was like an 84. Or a 76, even, now that I think about it.” Hamilton ran a finger along the top sentence of his essay, reading,

“‘Explain, using evidence, how F Scott Fitzgerald makes you relate to one of the characters in The Great Gatsby.’ And I only got a 96! What’d you get?”

“Okay. First off, I’mma remind y’all that Gatsby is one of my favourite classic novels, so I have a leg up on all y’all to begin with. Then I’m gonna write this down, and I’m going to slide it across the table. _Then_ I’m gonna hide behind Laf because he’s big and he smells like fresh bread.”

Laurens scribbled something on a sheet from one of the many notebooks he kept on his person at all times, and passed it to Hamilton like it was going to explode. He looked at the number and felt his mouth drop open. He turned to Lafayette and the bunch of curly brown hair sprouting behind him.

“A 100,” he told Lafayette. “John got a 100.”

“Congratulations, _mon ami_!” Lafayette grinned and slapped a nervous Laurens on the back. “I am glad to see you focusing on your studies.”

“ _How?_ ” It came out as a hoarse whisper.

“Oh God. It’s worse than I thought. I kinda don’t want you to turn it over now.” Hamilton did exactly that.

“‘Plus extra credit’. Extra goddamn credit? Oh my God. Oh, sweet Christ.” He put a hand on his chest. “I’m having palpitations. I think that I’m going to pass out. Oh Lord, it’s happening!” Hamilton swooned, only to be caught by Hercules Mulligan, who slid across the cafeteria towards him like he was home plate.

After the situation had been explained, Herc said,

“Probably a good thing you put it on two sides. If it had all been on one, Ham mighta died.”

“We can’t still be sure that isn’t on the cards now,” Hamilton murmured weakly. His head, hair fully braided, was in Lafayette’s lap. John was sitting on the table next to them, ankles dangling by Herc, who had slumped on the floor beside Alex’s head. “A 100? I’ve been writing in APA format since I could read; John’s the guy who quotes intensely inappropriate song lyrics in papers worth half the grade!”

“But he always cites his sources,” offered Lafayette cheerfully.

“Not as helpful as you seem to think, Laf,” John said. He swung his head down and looked into Hamilton’s eyes. “Look, y’all are overreacting. Ms Ross just said that I wrote an essay that was technically faultless, and she gave me extra credit for emotive writing. Apparently that’s lacking in my creative writing.”

“No shit,” Herc replied. “The author of ‘ _The Wildest Party Ever Part 2: Judgement Day_ ’ isn’t known for his literary brilliance?”

“Oh _Dieu_ ,” Laf chuckled. “I remember that paper. The vomit scene was certainly visceral.”

“Oh yeah,” Hamilton whimpered miserably, still sulking. “Certainly made me feel things. Not good things,” he clarified, pointing at John. “You gotta sick mind, Laurens. _Sick_.”

“Well yeah,” he continued, cheeks pink, “so, she said that she didn’t think I could write something that made her cry, but I did - so I got extra credit.”

“Wait, who did you do your paper about?”

“Uh, Nick. I relate to him kinda a lot, you know. It’s one of the reasons I like Gatsby so much. Who did you write about, Ham?”

“Gatsby.”

“Checks out.”

“ _Oui_ , I can see it.”

“Yeah, were we not all picturing Alex as Gatsby when we read it?”

That finally drew a laugh from Hamilton’s immaculately braided head. They continued their lunch as normal, John scrolling through his phone and reading aloud whatever took his fancy as Herc sketched, Alex studied (albeit from the safety of Laf’s lap), and Lafayette tried desperately to get his friends to recognise the ‘lunch’ part of lunch break. This week’s trick, putting food on sticks to get the boys interested in it, had worked its magic. Laurens, halfway through his watermelon-on-a-stick, showed his phone screen to Hamilton. It was a meme.

**‘When u beat every expectation, immigrate to America based solely on ur academic brilliance, and get a 5.0, but you aren’t completely infallible’.**

The man in the photo underneath it was crying, getting ready to hurl himself into the sea.

Hamilton laughed.

“Yeah, I get it. Thanks man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, first chapter done! There’s gonna be quite a few of these, hopefully, and in no particular order. It’s not a super linear narrative, although I’ll probably have some overarching stuff later on. Hope you enjoyed! Leave any and all feedback (however critical) in the comments, I would love to hear it. 
> 
> (PS; Laurens relates to Nick bc they’re both GAY. The in-depth analysis of the character + including his personal experience is what got him such a good grade and made his English teacher cry. Based on a true story where I got 100% for an essay where I wrote the sentence ‘this is our world, and we are its gods’.)


End file.
